


Secret Love

by Cmmatchie



Category: zanvis - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmmatchie/pseuds/Cmmatchie
Summary: Travis and Zane have become really good friends, but they both want it to be more, but the other doesn't know this. will it become or,  will it stay secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Its four in the morning, Zane is curled up in his bed with his black, skull sheets to the side, and his phone under his arm. **_BERP BERP!_ ** "What the...? Who..?" Zane asks as his phone buzzes under his arm. As he checks his phone he sees it was Travis. He blushes. _'tr-Travis?'_ Zane asks himself in his head as he unlocks his phone, **Zane? Are you up? Plz tell me your up..** **'yea I'm up, what's wrong Travis? I.. I had a nightmare and I just really needed to talk to yo.. well, I'm here. tell me what happened.**

* * *

**~~ _the next day, 11:30_ ~~ **

Travis spent almost all day with Zane. He liked it there because it was quiet, and dark.. a good place for how he was feeling. Travis would cry a lot but Zane didn't mind. He liked it honestly, he liked anything to do with Travis. "I'm sorry I'm so annoying Zane..." Travis said quietly with his head on Zane's shoulder "... your not annoying Travis. I don't mind." Zane said after a moment smiling under his mask. they stayed silent for a while. 'hey, Travis?' Zane asked "Yea?" 'are you hungry?' "I could eat." Zane smiled again, nobody could see it but it felt good. Travis lifted his head off Zane's shoulder and Zane got up silently walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Zane!?" Travis yelled at him "What?!" He yelled back opening the silver fridge "um.. Could I... Could I spend the night?" (Zane was bending) Zane shot straight up his face turning a deep red. He took a breath and calmed himself "uh If u want to.." He said casually but his face was still a deep red. "thanks, Zane! You're Awesome! I'm gonna text Dante that I'll spend the night here." Travis said smiling as they heard a knock on the door _'strange... I was expecting anyone else...'_ Zane said walking to the door. "Who is it?" he asked through the door "Zane it's me Aph! I have cupcakes!" _'oh..'_ "one second Aph." He said walking to Travis "Aphmau is here with cupcakes." he said to Travis "Oh, Ok." Travis said starting to smile "ok Aph! Come in!" Zane said as he grabbed the sandwiches he made for him and Travis. Aphmau opened the door and gasped "Travis?! What are you doing here?" Zane tried not to glare at her "oh I um just you know wanted to hang out with my friend and all..." He said nervously "Is something wrong with that Aphmau?" Zane asked irritated "oh.. no I just wasn't expecting it. anyways I brought cupcakes!" Aph said smiling and then Travis got an evil  smirk on his face "yes.. because Zane loves cupcakes." Zane's face turned a light red "shut it, Travis." Travis began laughing. Aphmau left after a while and Travis' phone had basically blown up with texts from the guys he lived with, Garroth, Zane's older brother, Laurence, and Dante. Mostly Garroth telling him to be careful and saying if he did anything to Zane, or Zane do anything to Travis he'd break the doors. Not the best threat but Garroth couldn't hurt either of them. the sun was setting and Zane wondered aloud "Where are you gonna sleep?" Travis was silent as he didn't think about that. "Well, I can probably just crash with you, right?" Zane's face once again turned bright red "Um I guess but I move a lot in my sleep..." Zane said trying to excuse this idea "and I snore." Travis said smiling. Zane sighed "fine." Zane face turned back to its normal paleness and he fixed his mask. "why do you wear that, Zane?" Travis asked as he watched him "... Because." Zane said, "it doesn't matter, what are you gonna wear for pajamas?" he asked "...hmm. Oh! Your like a size smaller than I am, but I'm sure I can find something." Travis said smiling as thou he was the brilliant mastermind who solved the meaning of life. "fine.." Zane said giving up. "your awesome dude." Travis said getting up to find Zane's closet "What are u doing?" Zane asked "trying to find your closet." _oh.._ "Its in my room, threw that door." Zane said pointing at a door with a skull painted on it "oh.. Ok! Thanks!" Zane nodded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are u doing?" Zane asked "trying to find your closet." _oh.._ "It's in my room, threw that door." Zane said pointing at a door with a skull painted on it "oh.. Ok! Thanks!" Zane nodded. A few minutes later Travis emerges from Zane's room with the one white jacket with the words, _hope you have a horrible day_ printed on it. "Of course you choose the one that matches your hair," Zane says smirking. "Yes. Yes, I did." Zane was silent. "heh.." Travis said and sat down next to him and laid his head on his shoulder, yawning. "You tired already?" he nodded slightly "Hm.." Zane said thinking "what?" Travis asked "oh nothing. Just don't spend the night at Aphmaus. She'll make you stay up to midnight, or later." Zane smiled "oh.. noted. heh.." zane nodded and went back to the tv show they were watching. An hour or so later, “I’m gonna go to sleep Zane, I’m really tired…” Travis said starting to get up “Yes, it is getting late.. Ok, I might as well go to sleep too.”Zane said grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. “Ok,” Travis said smiling as he walked into Zane’s room, with Zane following. _I forgot i need to get in my pajamas… I'll just grab some and go to the bathroom._ “I’ll join you in a minute Travis, need some pajamas…” Zane said casually “Oh.. Ok.” Travis smiled as Zane went to his drawer to get a pair of his black pajamas. He grabbed some and walked to the bathroom. As Zane got ready for bed Travis was looking at Zane's things scattered around the floor. There were two little tea cups on the dresser, with a small drawer with the saying ‘ ** _keep out!!_** ’. Travis assumed that was where he kept his little pony things.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Travis assumed that was where he kept his little pony things.  
Zane emerged from his room with a tired expression on his face “I didn't realize how late and tired I actually was..” He said “Heh yes..” Travis said yawning and leaning against the dresser. “You can climb in bed I'm just gonna grab a snack,” Zane said and Travis nodded crawling into bed. Zane walked to the kitchen and got a snack ready. CRASH!! The loud noise made Zane jump and set down his plate to check on Travis. He rushed to the door and pulled it open seeing a small lamp on the floor, it wasn't broken, but he saw Travis freaking out and that's all his mind registered “Travis?! Are you ok?!” Travis was shaking but nodded “ I’m so so so sorry Zane,” He said finding his voice “I just thought you might want some light when you come in and I accidentally knocked over the lamp... Zane, I'm really really sorry.” Zane sighed in relief and picked up the lamp “it isn't broken there's nothing to be sorry about Travis. I’m just glad you weren't hurt.” Zane said with a mellow look in his eyes “Are you sure?” Travis said with fright in his voice “I'm sure.” Zane nods.  
‘I can't sleep.’ Zane thought ‘there is no way I'll be able to sleep when he's there’ he thought looking at Travis pressed almost right against him ‘this bed was not made for two people.’ he thought lazily as he closed his eyes in a failed attempt at sleep.   
When he opened his eyes again there was something soft in his hand. ‘My blanket isn’t this soft... What is…’ his train of thought was lost as he saw he had Travis’ hair in his hand ‘oh frick…’ he inhaled sharply and tried to slide his hand out carefully but Travis shifted closer and Zane couldn’t move his hand with out smacking his elbow on Travis’ face ‘well this is bad…but could be worse..?’ he jumped a little at a slight snore from Travis. Zane looked at Travis, at his face, he hadn’t been able to fully see his face before because he didn't want to stare but now… he looked so peaceful and happy. As though he had done this. ‘Wait..’ “Travis?” Zane whispered quietly as he could. No reply. ‘He's either really good at fake sleeping, or he is asleep.’ “Travis” Zane whispered again just a slightly louder. This got Travis to move away from a little, just enough to get Zane's hand free, but Zane didn’t move. He stayed there and while rubbing his fingers in Travis’ hair he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long kinda forgot about it lol anyways check out my Wattpad its Cmmatchie I post more on there but I'll try and post all that I post there on here as well! Have a great day and keep reading my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

4:28 AM- Zane's Bedroom

The dream haunted Travis’ night. He hadn’t slept more than 3 hours and was holding   
Zane close. He could feel that Zane's hand was tangled in his hair but he didn’t mind. It relaxed him. ‘If only I had the courage to tell him how I feel…’ Travis thought sadly. The dream came back.   
“I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK” He heard Dante, Garroth and Laurence all yell one at a time. “I can’t be your friend Travis” Aphmau’s kind voice came next “You pervert just leave me alone ugh!” Katelyn's raspy voice said loudly. Next was Zane. “I never liked you, I never cared for you,” He got closer, almost face to face “I don't and never will love you.”   
Travis sat up quickly and began sobbing. It woke up Zane. “Travis..? Oh my Irene Travis,” Zane said sitting up with Travis. Zane wrapped his arms around Travis and held him whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He began rocking them side to side “shh.. Shhh.. Travis, ·it's ok… I’m here shh it's ok... “ Zane said mutely. “Zane.. I I didn’t… I didn’t tell you…. Everything..” Travis said through the sobs and shaky breaths Zane hushed him “Shh it doesn’t matter right now. Just calm down I'm right here with you. It’ll be fine..”   
Travis continued to sob for about 3 minutes. He was coughing and holding his head but Zane didn’t move the entire time, just rocking them side to side and whispering comforts into Travis’ ear. Travis calmed down and took a deep breath “Zane.. I’m so so-” Travis started but was cut off “Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. Zane said ‘i would do this every night if it made you happy’ Zane added to himself “But i-” he was once again cut off “No buts. I said you could spend the night, I have bad dreams, I know they don't go away. I wanted to be there.” He said. Travis was silent as he leaned against Zane's chest, he then noticed something. Zane was only in his boxers.   
Travis’ face flushed and he tried to move but his head felt like it was exploding. Zane reached over a turned on a small lamp. It was that bright but just enough. “Um uh heh.. Sorry.” Zane said as he saw Travis’ red face “I-it's alright I understand just sh-shocked me.” Travis said his face returning to its normal color/colour (A/N: For you who get annoyed at spelling, like me XD) “Are you doing ok?” Zane asked after a few moment of silence “I.. I guess.” Zane was silent “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” He asked finally “Something for my head please?” Travis asked politely, but still sniffling “Oh yeah sure. One minute.” Zane said getting up and walking to the kitchen, opening a cupboard filled with medicine. He looked and found some Tylenol finally bringing it back to Travis “This work?” He nodded holding his head and coughed twice. Zane took out two and gave them to him “Normally I take 3..” Travis said quietly “I know. Uh, Garroth told me, This is just a higher dose and it's better for you to take two.” Travis closed his eyes and nodded taking the pills and laying down, flat on his back with arms stretching across the bed, eyes open. Zane got a small smile on his face, which could now be seen as he had taken off the mask to sleep, and laid down next to Travis, positioning himself so an arm was around his shoulders. Travis’ breath hitched and he laughed a little. “You’re a good pillow.” Zane said, “Um.. thanks, I guess?” Travis replied confused. Zane reached over and shut off the lamp quickly returning to his spot before Travis could move. “You know I can’t move when you're there.” Travis said “I know. I don't want you too.” Zane said without thinking. He realized what he said and mentally facepalmed himself “So.. You won't mind me doing this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so evil! This is my first real cliff hanger and also this book comes out every Monday And I hope to see you in the next one! Have an amazing day and keep reading my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> So this took about 2 hours to type.. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will pick up right where this left off!


End file.
